Ostatnia Nadzieja
by Madeleine345
Summary: Rey i Kylo spotykają się na Dantooine. Akcja dzieje się po TLJ. Raiting docelowo M.
1. Chapter 1

Wilgotne powietrze sprawiało, że koszulka kleiła jej się do pleców, a kamizelka, którą zwykle uważała za praktyczną, jedynie ciążyła i krępowała jej ruchy. Ze zduszonym jęknięciem wycofała się o kilka kroków i obróciła w dłoni swoją włócznię. Wiele by dała, by znów poczuć w lekkość miecza świetlnego i płynącą z niego potęgę. Jednak tym razem, dokładnie jak przez kilkanaście lat swojego samotnego życia, była zdana wyłącznie na swoją własnoręcznie wykonaną broń. Kiedy ją konstruowała, nie mogą wiedzieć, że użyła metalu zdolnego oprzeć się uwolnionej mocy kryształu Kyber.

Iskrzący się wściekłymi czerwonymi ognikami miecz jej przeciwnika zawibrował niebezpiecznie blisko jej ramienia, kiedy wykonała unik i odparła go, niemal warcząc z wysiłku. Kylo zacisnął zęby i obrócił w dłoni miecz. Znała ten ruch, był wpisany w jej pamięć mięśniową równie mocno. Zamachnął się i przeprowadził kolejny atak na jej odsłonięta przez nieuwagę lewą stronę. Natychmiast przeszła do defensywnego Soresu, by w ostatniej chwili zablokować atak, który nie miał jej zranić, lecz zmusić do obrony.  
Trwało to już ponad godzinę, odkąd odnalazł ją na Dantooine. Zjawiła się tu, po kryształ, lecz zanim zdążyła odszukać wejście do jaskiń, nad głową usłyszała niski mruk statku Kylo.

\- Nie musimy tego dalej ciągnąć - warknęła, kolejny raz wykonując unik.

Kylo milczał, a z jego oczu ziało chłodem. Zamachnął się i potężnym uderzeniem naparł na nią, wyprowadzając atak z góry. Zablokowała go, unosząc poziomo włócznie nad głową, i na krótką chwilę zatrzymali się, dysząc. Patrzył na nią z góry, wzrokiem w którym tak rozpaczliwie próbowała znaleźć mężczyznę, który kilka miesięcy temu, powiedział jej, że nie była sama. Pragnęła wierzyć, że Ben wciąż tam był. Jednak z każdą minutą jej nadzieje gasły. W rozświetlonych przez jego miecz świetlny oczach widziała jedynie gniew.  
Mięśnie jej ramion zadrżały, gdy spróbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. Zareagował zduszonym warknięciem, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę, gdy dostrzegł jej osłabienie. Miała wrażenie, że lada moment iskry, które wypluwał z siebie rozwścieczony kryształ, ukryty w sercu jego miecza, przypalą włosy na jej czole.

Poczuła na twarzy jego oddech, był coraz bliżej, nacierał z większą siłą.

\- Ben... - wydusiła ze ściśniętych płuc, czując że lada moment skończą jej się siły, a jego cios spadnie prosto na jej głowę. Naprawdę tego chciał? Po tym wszystkim-

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - warknął i gdy w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się iskra, którą znała zbyt dobrze, Rey pozwoliła, by jego broń ześlizgnęła się po krawędzi jej włóczni i tym samym wykonując unik, przeturlała się kilka metrów w prawo.

Podniosła się, błyskawicznie wracając do Ataru, z bronią ułożoną wzdłuż ciała. Mimo, że nie walczyła mieczem Luke'a, mięśnie jej ciała mimowolnie wykorzystywały to, czego nauczyła się wcześniej. To, co zobaczyła w umyśle mężczyzny, który właśnie odwrócił się w jej stronę z niezbadanym wyrazem twarzy.

Jego ciemne włosy były rozwiane, a część kosmyków przykleiła się do jego spoconego czoła. Wyglądał trochę jak wtedy, gdy walczyli na Starkillerze. Z jego spojrzenia ział ten sam głód, ale tym razem Rey znała jego podłoże.

 _Jesteś tak samo zagubiony,jak ja._ Pomyślała, czując na karku ten sam dreszcz, który wracał do niej za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na jego twarz. Teraz, gdy od miesięcy łącząca ich więź ucichła, była jeszcze bardziej samotna, niż gdy tkwiła w brzuchu opuszczonego AT-AT. Z początku czuła ulgę, lecz po jakimś czasie ta statyczna cisza stała się jej udręką.

 _Czuję to samo._

\- Ben-

\- Powiedziałem, - warknął, robiąc w jej kierunku kilka długich kroków, - Nie. Nazywaj. Mnie. Tak.

Z każdym słowem zmuszona była odeprzeć jeden atak. Jednak w jego ruchach dostrzegła coś, czego wcześniej tam nie było. *Desperacja*.

Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu zranione spojrzenie. Nie wiedziała, co bolało ją bardziej. Rozczarowanie, które wciąż rozrywało jej serce na tysiące kawałków, wściekłość, że po tym wszystkim on wciąż chciał z nią walczyć, czy też złość na samą siebie, na własną naiwność i głupotę.

Wybrał własną ścieżkę. Ścieżkę potęgi i ciemnej strony mocy. Mimo, że wtedy, pośród płonących zgliszczy sali tronowej Snoke'a *błagała* go, by tego nie robił.

Złamał jej serce, a ona wciąż wierzyła, że mogła mu pomóc.

Jakby słysząc jej myśli, Kylo opuścił miecz i dysząc wściekle, przyszpilił ją spojrzeniem.

\- Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś mnie-

\- Żałowała? - przerwała mu, także opuszczając broń.

Kącik jego oka drgnął.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły. Zły, że wtedy odeszłam - stwierdziła, szybko zmieniając temat.

\- Jak wszyscy - syknął, a jego ostrze wykonało obrót. Nie zatrzymał go jednak w ofensywnej pozycji, lecz pozwolił, by zatopiło się w kamieniu pod jego stopami, iskrząc i sycząc.

Poczuła w sercu ból. _Jak wszyscy._ To właśnie robili ludzie, którym pozwolił się do siebie zbliżyć. Odwracali się od niego. I chociaż wiedziała, że miał prawo być wściekły, wiedziała, że gdyby miała wybór, postąpiła by tak samo.

\- Nie jest jeszcze za późno - powiedziała, tak samo jak w tamtej chatce, zanim ich dłonie zetknęły się ze sobą. Zanim podjęła decyzję, która zmieniła wszystko.

Wróciły do niej słowa Lei, które powiedziała jej kilka tygodni temu. „Nie mam już nadziei. Lecz jeśli ktokolwiek może mi ją dać, to tylko ty."

\- Jest - warknął, lecz coś w jego spojrzeniu zawahało się.

 _Wciąż tam jesteś. Czuję to._ Pomyślała z nową nadzieją, gdy Kylo zacisnął usta, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści miecza.

Rey nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i zrobiła coś tak głupiego, że gdyby się nad tym zastanowiła, stwierdziłaby, że musiała postradać zmysły. Wypuściła z dłoni włócznie, a ta upadła z głuchym dźwiękiem na ubita trawę pod jej stopami.  
Kylo podążył za nią wzrokiem i serce w jej piersi podskoczyło na widok zdziwienia, które przemknęło po jego twarzy. Następnie utkwił w niej spojrzenie i na krótką chwilę czas wokół nich się zatrzymał. Wstrzymała oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, z tego co zrobiła. Jak bezbronna się stała, wobec dzikiej mocy buzującej wokół niego i dręczącego go głodu.

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku, marszcząc brwi. W dłoni trzymaj wciąż aktywny miecz i wystarczyłoby drgnięcie nadgarstka...

Zatrzymał się kilkanaście centymetrów od jej nerwowo falującej piersi i przyjrzał jej się z góry. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z ciemnych sińców pod jego oczami, jakby tak samo jak ona, nie mógł w nocy spokojnie zasnąć. Przełknęła ślinę i jej wzrok mimowolnie przesunął się po cienkiej bliźnie na jego policzku. Jego spojrzenie przybrało wyraz, który widziała już wcześniej. Podczas, gdy niebo wokół niej spadało, a on pojawił się znikąd.

 _Jesteś potworem. Tak, jestem._

Nie, nie był.

Zerknęła na jego usta, a później na pulsującą żyłę na jego karku i zagryzła wargi od wewnątrz, gdy ogarnęło ją kolejne wspomnienie. Wspomnienie jego bladej skóry, błyszczącej jakby od kropel wody. Wtedy, tak samo jak teraz bała się przed sobą przyznać uczucia, które ogarnęło jej ciało. Nie znała go wcześniej i do teraz nie potrafiła go nazwać.

 _Nie jesteś sama. Ty także._

Dlaczego więc dzieliło ich więcej, niż była w stanie pojąć, mimo że stał tak blisko?

\- Ben... - szepnęła, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Rey... - Jej ciało przeszył dreszcz, gdy w końcu wypowiedział jej imię. W jego ustach brzmiało tak, jak zawsze. Jakby wymawiając je, przechodził największe tortury swojego życia.

Wtedy usłyszała wciąż aktywny miecz, który trzymał i poczuła jego ciepło wzdłuż swojej nogi.

\- Moja oferta jest wciąż aktualna. Możesz się do mnie przyłączyć i razem-

Przerwała mu niedowierzaniem w swoich oczach. Zagryzł usta, jakby chciał powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek więcej. Przez kilkanaście morderczo długich sekund wpatrywał się w jej twarz, a jego ciemne spojrzenie było gęste od nadmiaru emocji. Następnie wyminął ją i ruszył w stronę statku, który zostawił obok jej własnego.

\- Żegnaj, Rey - powiedział, nie oglądając się.

Patrzyła na jego oddalające się plecy i czuła, jak ogarnia ją wściekłość. Jak śmiał?!

Nagle w tyle głowy poczuła coś jeszcze. Jego prezencje w mocy, pełną sprzeczności i tęsknoty. Walczył ze sobą. Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zrozumiała, że jeśli pozwoli mu teraz odejść, może stracić go na zawsze, a żal w jego sercu pochłonie go do końca, wraz z kolejnym odrzuceniem z jej strony.

Jej wzrok przeskoczył na ich dwa sąsiadujące statki i kolejny raz przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł tak głupi, że być może samobójczy.

Kylo był w połowie drogi, gdy przywołała do siebie moc i czując jak spowija ją, niczym ciepły woal, zmusiła swój X-wing, by uniósł się z ziemi.

W tym samym momencie Kylo zatrzymał się i gdy zrozumiał co się dzieje, było już za późno. Rey posłała X-wing'a prosto na jego czarny okręt klasy Upsilon.

Zderzenie spowodowało huk tak wielki, że Rey skuliła się w sobie i cofnęła o pół kroku. W tym samym momencie Kylo odwrócił się i posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie. Za jego plecami ich statki zmieniły się w zmieszaną ze sobą miazgę elementów, których część wzbiła się w powietrze.

Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy zapadający mrok przerodził się w jasność. Paliwo z obu statków zmieszało się i eksplodowało, a żar wybuchu poczuła na twarzy, mimo, że stała blisko dwie setki metrów dalej.

Kylo nawet nie obejrzał się na zniszczenie, którego dokonała. Wciąż patrzył na nią z lekko uchylonymi ustami, aż w końcu zacisnął je, a moc wokół niego zawrzała od wściekłości. Jego prezencja zawsze przyprawiała ją o dreszcz na karku, ale tym razem zrozumiała, że musiała przekroczyć kolejną granicę.

Zanim zdążył ruszyć w jej kierunku, Rey obróciła się na pięcie i co sił w nogach uciekła w kierunku lasu.

* * *

A więc tak, zrobiłam to. Po prawie 3 latach shippowania reylo, odważyłam się napisać coś swojego. Mam mieszane uczucia, bo nie przywykłam do czytania czegokolwiek z fandomu SW w języku polskim, więc jeśli wyszło dziwnie to biorę całą winę na siebie. Dajcie znać co sadzicie, i czy w ogóle pisać dalej! Ciekawa jestem, czy znajdą sie osoby, które były ze mną podczas fików z TCM ;).


	2. Chapter 2

_Miałam napisane od tak dawna, że straciłam rachubę. Wrzucam, bo jutro idę do kina i nie wiem, co zostanie z mojego serduszka. Może kiedyś dopiszę resztę... Enjoy!_

* * *

Dantooine było cieplejsze, niż to sobie wyobrażała przed przybyciem. Gdy znalazła się pod gęstym sklepieniem utkanym z połączonych ze sobą gałęzi, zrobiło jej się jeszcze goręcej. Powietrze zdawało się być przesiąknięte wilgocią i słodkim zapachem kwiatów, których nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec.

Po kilku minutach biegu zatrzymała się, by złapać oddech. Wciąż nie rozumiała, co podkusiło ją do czegoś równie głupiego. Na samo wspomnienie wyrazu jego oczy wiedziała, że musiał pomyśleć to samo.

Z chwilą z którą jej stopy rzuciły się do biegu, wiedziała że za nią nie podążył. Czuła jego stabilną, mroczną prezencję w Mocy, gdy został tam, gdzie go ostatni raz widziała.

Dlaczego uciekła? To było dobre pytanie, na które nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Podejrzewała, że to jej własna głupota przeraziła ją do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym, czego dokonała. Zniszczyła ich oba statki. Ich jedyną drogę do wydostania się z tej niemal opuszczonej planety.

Po kilku godzinach szwendania się bez celu, wróciła na miejsce wcześniejszej walki z Kylo. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła, że w jakiś sposób musiał próbować ugasić pożar. Z jej X-winga i jego Uplisona zostało niewiele, lecz część elementów wyglądała na względnie nienaruszoną. Nigdzie jednak nie wiedziała jego. Zmrok zdążył już zapaść na dobre i jedynie resztki dopalających się gdzieniegdzie części rzucały słabe światło na polanę. Poczuła znużenie. Była na nogach od tak dawna, że straciła rachubę. Odnalazła włócznie dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją rzuciła i z goryczą w ustach podniosła z ziemi. Oparła się plecami o kamień, na skrzyżowanych nogach ułożyła swoją broń i pogrążyła się w medytacji, która po krótkim czasie wprowadziła ją w sen.

Zbudziła się nagle, niemal zrywając z wilgotnej ziemi. Zdała sobie sprawę, że osunęła się na jeden bok, lecz uścisk na włóczni pozostał tak samo silny. Podniosła wzrok i poczuła dreszcz na karku, gdy zobaczyła nad sobą znaną sylwetkę.

Kylo patrzył na nią spod lekko zmarszczonych brwi, a usta zaciskał tak mocno, że ledwie widziała jego wargi. Zanim zdążyła otworzyć własne, wypuścił z ręki jakiś element statku i oddalił się gniewnym krokiem. Westchnęła i wyprostowała się by sięgnąć po przedmiot. Część transmitera z jego statku. Jej wzrok odnalazł go, gdy kucał przy stercie gruzu, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Spodziewała się, że system komunikacji ulegnie zniszczeniu, ale dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo uziemiła ich na tej planecie.

Burczenie w brzuchu zmusiło ją do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań skrzyni z zapasami pożywienia. Jeśli nie miała całkowitego pecha, powinna pozostać nienaruszona.

* * *

Rzuciła mu do stóp paczkę z kilkoma racjami pożywienia. Zerknął na nią, a następnie na zawiniątko, po czym odwrócił głowę i wrócił do grzebania w plątaninie kabli. Nie wyglądało to tak, jakby się na tym znał.

\- Poparzysz się tym, jeśli będziesz tak-

Przerwało jej syknięcie z jego ust.

\- Mówiłam.

Dostrzegła, że zacisnął szczękę, lecz nie spojrzał na nią. Rozprostował palce u dłoni i wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Poczuła irytację, więc odwróciła się od niego i poszła obejrzeć wrak własnego statku, a raczej jego główną część, wbitą w Upsilona. Po kilkunastu minutach oględzin zauważyła, jak Kylo od niechcenia rozrywa jeden z batonów i przeżuwa go mechanicznie.

Ponownie zerknęła na dymiącą kupkę, będąca kiedyś panelem sterowania zapłonem i westchnęła. Nie było szans, żeby cokolwiek z tego odzyskać. W ogóle ich statki nie nadawały się już do niczego. Taki miała zamiar, niszcząc je, lecz powoli zaczynała żałować. No nic, będzie musiała skupić na czymś innym.

\- Rozejrzysz się ze mną po okolicy? - zapytała, stając nad nim, gdy z zawziętą miną ciągnął za przewód paliwowy. - Ben, nie naprawisz tego-

Przerwał jej spojrzeniem tak rozwścieczonym, że natychmiast zawarła usta.

\- Jak chcesz - mruknęła i odeszła.

Szła przed siebie kopiąc wściekle kamyki. Pierwsze miesiące po zabiciu Snoke'a, gdy ich więź przestała istnieć, czuła gniew. Jak śmiał proponować jej Galaktykę? Wiele razy miała nadzieję, że połączenie między nimi otworzy się choć raz, by mogła w końcu wykrzyczeć mu w twarz to, jakim był kretynem i jak złamał jej serce swoją głupotą. Jednak po jakimś czasie gniew ustąpił i w jego miejsce pojawiła się pustka. Wstydziła się przyznać, jak bardzo brakowało jej jego natarczywej obecności w Mocy. Tam, gdzie wcześniej odczuwała go jako echo jego prezencji, miała otwartą ranę.

Niszcząc ich okręty myślała tylko o tym, by zatrzymać go przy sobie jeszcze przez krótką chwilę. Bała się, że jeśli pozwoli mu odejść, następne ich spotkanie zakończy się śmiercią któregoś z nich. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Totalnie irracjonalna część jej umysłu wierzyła, że wciąż mógł wrócić. Przed oczami miała smutne spojrzenie Lei, gdy opowiedziała jej o tym, co stało się na flagowcu Snoke'a.

Z resztą, nie codziennie ma się możliwość porozmawiania z kimś, kto jest Najwyższym Wodzem Nowego Porządku.

Najwyraźniej jednak Kylo nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Nie odezwał się do niej ani razu i nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał wkrótce zamiar to zrobić.

Tym razem wybrała się w drugą stronę. Przecież gdzieś tutaj musiało być wejście do tych przeklętych jaskiń.

Zaczęła rozglądać się za szczelinami w trawiastej połaci. W archiwach wyczytała że tak właśnie mogłaby znaleźć wejście do jednej z wielu jaskiń, połączonych w rozległą siatkę korytarzy i kanałów. Nagle poczuła Moc. Bardziej niż zwykle, bardziej niż w każdej sekundzie każdego dnia. Pulsowała pod jej stopami. A więc miała rację, jaskinie gdzieś tam były.

Odgarnęła trawę i przyłożyła dłoń do wilgotnej gleby. Zamknęła oczy i natychmiast poczuła jak woła ją... jej własny kryształ. Jeszcze nie jej. Ale czekający na nią. Gdzieś tam...

Warknięcie.

Warczący kryształ?

 _Nie._

Otworzyła oczy i zerwała się na równe nogi.

Nigdy w życiu nie widziała podobnego stworzenia, ale szybko połączyła fakty. Ogar Kath, tyle że ten wydawał jej potężniejszy od tych, które oglądała na holo tuż przed opuszczeniem bazy. Był dużo większy, a obie strony jego masywnego pyska zdobiła para zakrzywionych rogów.

Warknął i parsknął kolejny razy. Musiała podjeść za blisko jego terytorium. Że też nie wyczuła obecności tak dużego zwierzęcia.

Strach ścisnął ją za gardło. Nie, źle, ono wyczuje jej emocje, zaatakuje od razu, gdy tylko-

Ogar z rykiem rzucił się w jej stronę, pochylając do przodu łeb. Rey zaklęła i odskoczyła w ostatnim momencie. Ściągnęła z pleców swoją włócznie i gdy bestia zawróciła w jej stronę, Rey wrzasnęła na nią ostrzegawczo. Zwierzę zatrzymało się, zdziwione.

Wtedy Rey natarła na nie i już prawie udało jej się zablokować rogi i przewrócić ogara, gdy ten niespodziewanie wykręcił głowę i uderzył ją w biodro.

Odepchnęło ją to na kilka metrów. Upadła z krzykiem, lecz tuż przed tym usłyszała dźwięk kruszącej się kości.

Ogar zaryczał i podniósł się na tylnych łapach. W jego pazurach odbiło się jaskrawe słońce.

Naskoczył na nią, zanim zdążyła się podnieść. Jego paszcza zatrzymała się na wyciągniętej horyzontalnie włóczni. Gryzł ją wściekłe, nie mogąc zmiażdżyć materiału. Ruda grzywa na jego barkach zasłoniła cały jej widok, nawet słońce. Na twarzy poczuła cuchnący oddech, który był coraz bliżej. Wrzasnęła, walcząc z napierającą siłą. Mięśnie jej ramion zaczęły drżeć.

\- Złaź ze mnie ty kupo mięcha! - ryknęła.

Wtedy coś zamigotało na krawędzi jej świadomości Mocy. Coś, co znała bardzo dobrze.

Usłyszała dźwięk niestabilnego kryształu i poczuła jego uwolnioną moc. Rozległ się odrażający dźwięk rozcinanego mięsa i Ogar Kath przestał ryczeć.

Jego ciężki łeb spadł na jej barki. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, lecz zanim ogarnęła ją fala obrzydzenia, duży czarny but zsunął z niej martwą połowę jej przeciwnika.

Nad sobą zobaczyła Kylo. Patrzył na nią niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał prawie tak jak wtedy, w hangarze, kiedy zdecydowała się do niego polecieć, a on... zakuł ją w kajdany.

\- Co do cholery? - warknął, a czubek jego miecza wskazał na przepołowionego ogara.

Otworzyła usta, lecz natychmiast je zamknęła. Wciąż nie mogła się podnieść. Biodro zbyt jej w tym przeszkadzało i potrzebowała więcej czasu, zanim będzie gotowa je uleczyć.

\- Rey - ponaglił ją.

\- Musiałam wejść na jego terytorium. Mój błąd - wydusiła.

Kylo stał nieporuszony, a słońce za jego plecami podkreślało jego sylwetkę. Dostrzegła że oddychał głęboko, jakby... biegł?

\- Szukałam wejścia do jaskiń.

\- Świetny powód, by dać sobie odgryźć głowę.

Coś w nią uderzyło.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? Że jestem-

\- Nadawałaś.

\- Co?

Nerwowo wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

To niemożliwe. Ich więź umarła, przestała istnieć. Wciąż czuła otwartą ranę w jej miejscu. Nawet teraz, gdy leżała na trawie, gdy Ben stał tuż przed nią. Nie mogła...

\- Nie wiedziałam.

\- Mhm.

Przez kilka długich sekund patrzył na nią, przyglądając jej się wnikliwie jakby szukał na jej ciele ran, aż w końcu odwrócił się i odszedł.

 _Przynajmniej pogadaliśmy_ , pomyślała gorzko i spróbowała się podnieść. Syknęła i z powrotem osunęła się na ziemie. Czas zająć się tym złamaniem.

Odwlekała moment powrotu, aż słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a spadająca temperatura wywołała na jej ramionach gęsią skórkę. Wróciła na miejsce obozu (obozu? Nawet nie miała namiotu, chyba nie na tym polega obozowisko), wciąż myśląc o tym co zaszło wcześniej. Skoro Kylo usłyszał jej wołanie o pomoc, musiała go wzywać. Jak inaczej wiedziałby gdzie jej szukać? Nie zrobiła tego świadomie, nie zdążyła nawet o tym pomyśleć. Czyżby ich więź była wciąż żywa? Może coś przegapiła? Czy gdyby jemu groziło niebezpieczeństwo, wiedziałaby o tym? Zareagowałaby tak samo?

Dostrzegła go siedzącego nad wrakiem jej statku. Czego tam szukał?

Gdy podeszła bliżej zauważyła, że trzymał coś w dłoniach. Mega-śrubokręt, który... Och.

Musiał znaleźć jej skrzynkę z narzędziami. Obracał przedmiot w dłoniach. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy, zasłaniały mu jej jego włosy.

\- Hej - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem i odchrząknęła. Drgnął i wyprostował zgarbionego plecy. - Nie zdążyłam wcześniej i chciałam... dzięki. Dzięki za pomoc. Nawet jeśli o nią nie prosiłam-

Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

\- Tak, więc ja, umm, pójdę coś zjeść - dodała szybko i ruszyła przed siebie, przewracając oczami nad swoim brakiem umiejętności społecznych. Nie żeby Kylo był w tym lepszy, ona po prostu więcej mówiła, więc częściej się kompromitowała. Może powinna wziąć z niego przykład i zacząć milczeć?

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

\- Emmm...?

Odwróciła się powoli, niepewna co miał na myśli. Jej wzrok spoczął na wrakach ich statków. Kylo wciąż trzymał w dłoniach śrubokręt, który wzięła z Sokoła Milenium. Miał taki mały grawer na klapie od akumulatora. „BH". Szlag by to.

\- Nie chciałam... Wiedziałam, że jeśli odejdziesz, to już na zawsze.

Dlaczego to powiedziała? Kylo mrugnął zaskoczony i przełknął ślinę. Jego spojrzenie złagodniało, powietrze wokół niej zgęstniało i zobaczyła chłopca, który razem ze swoim tatą naprawia hipernapęd w wiecznie psującym się statku. Chłopiec ma ciemne włosy, za duże uszy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Jest szczęśliwy, bo tata nazwał go swoim pomocnikiem. Ma nawet swój Mega-śrubokręt. Tata powiedział-

\- Wynoś się! - warknął, wstając.

\- To nie ja! - odkrzyknęła przez ściśnięte gardło.

Chłopiec jest niewiele starszy, ale już więcej rozumie. Rozumie, że rodzice się kłócą, bo taty często nie ma. Chciałby lecieć z nim. W domu jest nudno, mama ciągle jest w pracy. Droidy go denerwują.

Zgrzyt miecza świetlnego o blachę wyrwał ją ze świata wspomnień. Kylo miał rozwścieczone spojrzenie, dzikie i pełne bólu. Skrzywiła się. Cierpiał na własne życzenie, a jednak coś w jej sercu-

Chłopiec nie lubi swojego wyglądu. Nie wygląda tak jak tata, już nie chce być taki jak tata. Przez niego mama płacze.

\- Przestań! - ryknął.

\- To ty, nie ja...

Smutek ścisnął ją za gardło. Nigdy nie miała dostępu do jego wspomnień. A teraz robił to tak, jakby nie miał nad tym kontroli, jakby się ich bał...

Odsunęła się i szybkim krokiem odeszła, by poszukać schronienia przed jego gniewem. Przed promieniującą z niego Mocą, gęstą i mroczną.

Wdrapała się do zwiniętej części skrzydła statku i podkuliła kolana do brody. Słyszała dźwięk jego miecza, czuła jego żar. Przebłyski o małym chłopcu o czarnych włosach przychodziły coraz rzadziej, aż zupełnie ucichły.


End file.
